


Just Hold On A Little Longer

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: All My Teen Wolf Ships Meme [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e07 Currents, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora doesn't want care about the other betas in the vault with her, but she can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold On A Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/gifts).



> Ship #65: Cora Hale/Vernon Boyd
> 
> Erica demanded she get in on this as well, so it's a threesome too. No one minds, right? XD

Sometimes she wonders how things ended up this way. Getting thrown into a vault with two other werewolves that somehow strangely smelled like pack. At first, Cora doesn't bother getting to know them, but she can't help but listen in when they whisper reassurances to each other.

Cora knows better. There's no way out, and their captors are all alphas. She stopped deluding herself about happy endings six years ago. She thinks that maybe after the first month that the couple would try to make friends with; they sort of seemed the type in Cora's eyes.

They didn't. By the second month, Cora couldn't help herself, and she asks who their alpha is. When they say it was Derek Hale, her hearts leaps in her chest. She didn't know anyone else survived the fire, and when she starts to cry, the blonde shoves the dark teen to pull her into his arms. All three of them start to fall asleep together more often, and Cora feels she should have known it couldn't stay that way.

Some time during month three, Kali decides to have some fun with them. It ends with Erica attacking Kali, and all Cora and Boyd can do is watch as Erica's murdered, her body dragged away soon after.

Cora tries to distant herself from Boyd, not wanting to be connected to anyone, to keep herself safe, but Boyd's more stubborn than she first realized. It made sense, when Cora thought about it. His alpha had been her brother Derek, and he had Erica as a pack mate; if he wasn't stubborn, he'd never be heard between the two, she's sure of it.

She sighs as she takes Boyd's hand into hers and squeeze. They both pretend Erica's hand is between theirs, and it makes things bearable, for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
